Fighter Roles
Fighter aircraft may take on various roles in military service. In 2900, these roles are much more diverse and specific (in many cases). Some fighter aircraft may take on multiple roles, but others, such as the SP22 GinsuShark, are highly specialized; so much so that they can only perform a small subset of functions and are otherwise vulnerable and useless. Anti-Ship Fighter Marine Fighters that specialize in attacking boats, usually at close range. Destroyer Killer Examples: MA16 CatShark Especially hardened or agile Anti-Ship Fighters that can directly tackle destroyers. Anti-Sub Anti-Tank/Vehicle Examples: Indo-Caribbean Mohawk Fighters that are specialized for attacking or destroying tanks and other ground vehicles. Their main weapons include cannons and armour-piercing air-to-surface missiles. Anti-Tank Fighters often feature specialized, wide area-effect electronic countermeasures, noturnal warfare suites, and ground-ready REACTION software. Deep-Cover Fighters These are fighters designed to enter enemy territory without conflict by masking as something benign or friendly. Most do not have full physical stealth qualification, but are stealthy in other ways, such as having highly encrypted software and systems that do not produce standard signatures. Some Deep-Cover fighters also have physical stealth features that enhance their cover. C.A.S specializes in a Deep Cover Fighter technology. Deep Cover Light Fighter Examples: Black Falcon, Asiatic Black Falcon These are lightweight or light-weapon fighters that qualify as Deep-Cover fighters. Deep Cover Fighter Examples: SP21 TigerShark These are standard fighters with deep cover features. Unlike Deep Cover Light Fighters, they are neither light on weight nor weapons, but are not above average as are Deep Cover Heavy Fighters. Deep Cover Heavy Fighter/Interceptor Examples: Sparrowhawk, Eagle Owl, SP17 Helicoprion, IF27i Kapparah These are especially large, usually heavyweight fighters and interceptors with Deep Cover Fighter technology. Desert Fighter Examples: DS32 LeopardShark Fighters specially catered to desert conditions, which can take a toll on most aircraft. Gunships Examples: SP22 GinsuShark, GS13 Lionfish Mainly gun platforms, fighters which typically carry no missiles or bombs, but are outfitted with specialized guns, cannons, lasers, or other direct-fire weapons. Interceptor Intruder Examples: MA18 BullShark Highly specialized fighters designed to infiltrate "hot" enemy borders at short notice. Such fighters must be able to penetrate enemy defences, evade enemy interceptors, and reach the target, all without being taken down themselves. Intruders are typically used in highly active war situations where standard fighters and bombers are not enough. LEAP Examples: Kestrel, PCX Goshawk Long-range Electronic Assault and Patrol Fighters are generally light fighters that feature few or no physical weapons. Instead, they are outfitted with devices that allow them to confuse, disable, or control enemy electronics over very long ranges. They usually function in the roles of assault and patrol. Marauder Examples: Raven Highly specialized fighters that work together to capture especially difficult targets, such as Mobile Command Centers or enemy ships. Pathfinder Powerful fighters that clear a pathway through enemy defenses, so that other, usually more specialized units, can make their way in. Pathfinders may clear the way for other fighters, ships, troops and even submarines. Recon-and-Destroy Examples: Indo-Caribbean Peregrine, SP21 TigerShark, Eagle Owl, SX21 LeopardShark Fighters equipped with powerful reconnaisance equipment, that allows them to gather information about their targets before destroying key points within the designated target. This is a tactic often used by the GCN to learn more about their enemies, while ensuring that the enemy is not allowed to become too powerful. SLAD Examples: AMH-Harrier, DS37 SandtigerShark Super Low AltituDe Fighters specialize in flying at what would normally be very risky altitudes, near to the ground or water. Most feature thrust vectoring, anti-gravity systems that work even during high-speed flight, wide wings and very high vertical stabilizers. Category:Info-hubs